


Tauriel

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the desolation of Smaug: Tauriels perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What am I thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and I don't have a beta-reader yet, I'm sorry if it's strangely written and i'm sorry for my bad english.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson

She knew that she liked him the first time they saw each other.  
So beautiful, this mortal face and body... 'almost as beautiful as an elf' had been her first thought, but then she'd corrected herself:  
he looked way more pretty than any elf she'd ever seen.  
Yes, he looked better than these pale immortals, he even looked better than the kings' son, the only elf she had ever enjoyed looking at. 

Tauriel was in a strange mood when she got back to her rooms.  
Lord Thranduil had told her that his son, the beautiful warrior Legolas, might like her as more than just a friend or the head of the guard.  
On every other day she would've liked hearing that, as she'd never fallen for any of the elfes she'd only hoped that she'd have the opportunity to marry well, and with Legolas that would be fulfilled. 

But now... Now she only felt a little unwell, and then again she felt guilty for feeling this way.  
And her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had with the beautiful dwarf in the dungeon . He was different, oh so different to what she knew...It seemed to be something good to her that he was different and he seemed kind to her, also intelligent-while the other elfs were gossiping about how dump all the dwarfs, and all the mortals in general were... He also was a good warrior, he'd proven that in surviving the attack of the giant spiders. And he had looked good in this fight...

But how could she think like that about him, why had she thoughts like that about a prisoner, a dwarf?! She must have become insane.  
She should think like that about Legolas, not about Kíli, should envy the prince instaid of the prisoner!  
Then she could feel proud instaid of guilty for loving- 

No. Wait. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. She did not love the dwarf. She enjoyed looking at him, because he was something different and entirely new to what she knew. But she Did. Not. love him! She didn't even knew him! 

But yet, there was this strange feeling in her that even came back to her when she only remembered looking into his eyes...  
'Stop that!' she told herself, 'stop thinking like that and go to sleep, you need rest after what had happened today. Even an elf needs some time to recover after fighting with dozens of giant spiders.' She tried to focus on something entirely else, her work, what she'd done right and wrong in following and fighting the spiders, and she was almost asleep when she heard the loud noises from below.  
'What had happened now again?' she asked herself, annoyed, and ran out of her room. “The prisoners!” someone shouted, “They're escaping!” A part of her brain reminded her that she should try to focus on what to do, on how to get the dwarfs back in their prison where they belonged, but what she really thought was 'Kíli- now you're free', 'you deserve it' and 'will I ever see you again?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a beginning, i'll continue soon :)


	2. The river

Someone grabbed her arm and said, hastily and with a hurried obeisance “Tauriel, leader of the guard- we need to follow the river, the prisoners got out through the hatch for the barrels, someone must have opened the doors to their cells! When we get there early enough we can close the rivers' border-gate before they leave our lands.” 

Now she could think straight again, she thought about how to get there the fastest, what to take along, who to alert. But parts of her head were still arguing- did she wanted him to escape- or to get caught, just for her own pleasure, to see him again? 'That wouldn't be for my own pleasure' she told herself while grabbing bow and arrows. 'It would be the right decision, they're prisoners of Thranduil, and as the leader of the border guards it is my task to catch them and bring them back.'

As soon as she left the palace and hurried, together with the elfs of the guard, to the river, she saw that it wouldn't be as easy as she'd thought: there were orcs, many of them everywhere, hunting *her* prisoners!  
“Well, seems like we aren't the only ones that want to catch them” she sighted, and when she imagined what the orcs could do to the dwarfs, especcialy to Kíli, she felt fear and hate and angry and she even felt possessive, all at once. 

The elfs were shooting at the orcs, the orcs were shooting at the elfs and at the dwarfs, there were dwarfs in barrels in the river and elfs and orcs fell down to them, and during this fight with the orcs, the elfs still tried to be faster then the dwarfs in the river, to leave them behind, reach the gate first and prevent them from leaving.

Tauriel tried to spot Kíli, but the dwarfs in the barrels were only fast passing spots in the water, looking all the same. 

And suddenly, there was Legolas, fighting and jumping and being awesome as always, but instead of admiring him, Tauriel thought that he acted a little exaggerated and swanky. 

She tried to spot Kíli, to be able to prevent him from coming to a bad end.

Finally, the group came in visual range of the gate and the fastest of the elfs reached the lever, pulled it up and the gate closed. 

The dwarfs in the river crashed against it,cursing and mad and it seemed like they were also a little scared, and there were the orcs again, and Tauriel killed some of them while trying to get closer to the gate and the dwarfs. 

Where was Kíli? She couldn't make him out in the chaos of dwarfs and barrels and orcs and elfs in the river- There he was, climbing out of the water and running to the lever...  
Tauriel frowned. She couldn't quite decide whether she wanted him to reach the lever or not... 

And then everything seemed to pass along in slow motion.  
There was an arrow, and then Kíli was falling to the ground, his face contorted with pain, and for a terrible moment Tauriel thought that he was dead.  
'No!'  
was the only thing she could think, and she wasn't quite able to move.  
Then she saw how Kíli grabbing his leg and trying to steady himself.  
'He's only hurt' she thought, 'he's going to be okay,he *has* to be okay!' 

“Tauriel” someone shouted, there was Legolas again, she forced herself to move, to run further and join the other elfs.  
There were orcs in her way, she fought against them to get closer to where Legolas was involved in a fight with three orcs- and to where Kíli was, and when she nearly reached them she saw an orc pointing an arrow towards Legolas' back, and she wanted to scream a warning, but before she could the orc fell down somehow and when she looked back to Kíli he had managed to crawl to the lever and to pull it down, the gate opened, Kíli fell down into his barrel, and then he was gone with the other dwarfs, and the last orcs either got killed or ran away. 

Tauriel didn't really care about what would happen to them, but she *did* care about what would happen to Kíli, with his injured leg, and she was also a little angry because she let the dwarfs escape, not only because she would probably never see Kíli again- that more likely made her sad- but because she failed as an guard of the border and because she thought that after loosing Kíli, she might also lose her position as the leader of the guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my english isn't perfect, please tell me if you find a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't able to think about anything else.

Kíli, his face contorted with pain...

What would happen with him? What might already have happened? Did the dwarfs escape from the orcs?

She needed to know, she needed to be sure. But what could she do?

King Thranduil, of course, he didn't care about the dwarfs or any other living thing outside his lands.  
And Legolas as his son would rather die than going so far outside the elfish lands only to look after a wounded dwarf.  
No other elf would help her.

But she *needed* to do something! She couldn't just wait and see- or not see, she'd probably never know what happened with Kíli!  
 *never*- this thought shocked her, she leaped to her feet and grabbed her bow.

 Well, if no one would help her, she'd do it alone.

And given that she already lost the track of the dwarfs once, following them now couldn't make it that worse.

Legolas tried to stop her.  
Of course.  
Not only that he didn't care about anyone but him and his father, now it seemed like he also wanted her to do so. Well, it *could* of course be that he just worried about her. But so far, he never had.  
And anyway- he wasn't able to stop her!  
She would go after Kíli.  
It *was* true what she said, that she thought that the elfs should care more about the world outside their borders... but *at the moment* she only thought about *Kíli* and that he might be in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this one was really short I just kinda thought that it's the end of this chapter :/
> 
> As always, tell me if something is wrong with grammar/spelling and so on.


	4. Chapter 4

She followed the river and it didn't took long until she felt exhausted.

It was a long way and while she tried to be as fast as possible- the dwarfs in the barrels had been carried by the water, and the river had a strong current at this place- she also tried to look for any marks which might be a sign for the place where the dwarfs left the river.

She didn't see anything of the dwarfs or any signs that would tell that they had passed until she reached the lakeside.

The longer she ran the less hopeful she got. What if the dwarfs had been too heavy for their barrels and had perished?  
She tried not to think about all the things that could have happened. It distracted her and she needed to have a clear mind for her hunting.

 

When she finally reached the cliffs at the beginning of the lake, she stopped.  
Looked around.

Blood on the rocks, bright red.

She froze.

Knelt next to the coloured spot on the stone.

'Well, at least I know now that they've been here' was the most likely happy thought she could come up with.

Someone moving behind her.  
An orc?  
She should have paid more attention on what happened around here instead of staring at a bloody puddle on the ground.  
She turned around.

There was Legolas. Yeah. Did he thought that she needed a nursemaid?

“If I'd be an orc, you were dead by now!”

As if she hadn't noticed that by herself.

 

Legolas had shown up to 'save' her, because he thought she wouldn't make it, alone in the wilderness.

“I knew you'd come and join me” she said.  
'Doesn't mean I like the fact that you show up' she thought.

Legolas was like an annoying older brother. Or had been. *Now* it seemed like he wanted more than that, more than friendship, and this was even more annoying.

 

But she didn't want to think about Legolas right now.  
If he wanted to help her her, well, then he should do so, she didn't really care.

All she wanted was to find Kíli as fast as possible, and- who knows- maybe Legolas would be quite useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to write something new, I'm quite busy these days but I'll really try to write as much as possible


	5. Lake-Town

It darkened already when they reached the little town in the lake.

It was a dirty place, garbage and smut everywhere and a terrible stench of the humans.  
Yes, Tauriel knew very well why the elfs avoided such places, humans were terrible creatures, feral, barbarous, dumb and dirty and without useful rules or regulations.

But wasn't that exactly the same what the elfs said about dwarfs? 

And even if she couldn't deny that Kíli had been quite dirty after his adventure in the woods- and there was no need to say that this was his regular appearance- he hadn't seemed to be cruel or stupid. 

Maybe she should convince herself about it on her own, now that she knew Kíli she wouldn't believe in prejudices so fast anymore.

Legolas and Tauriel tried to spot something that attracted their attention, a place for hiding dwarfs maybe, ort orcs, or something that just didn't fit into the city of the humans. 

They looked around for a while, not finding any trace or mark.

Then, Tauriel heard somebody talking- humans in front of their houses. Did they know something?  
Tauriel sneaked closer, trying to understand the words spoken in the common speech. 

“...don't know if it's good or bad that they're gone.”  
“I'm glad that they've left, they were creepy characters and...”

Someone crossed the street and Tauriel had to hide behind a wall. 

“...what...do now? Why couldn't they leave us in peace?”  
“I've never believed in the tales about dragons or gold in the mountains. This city is poor, that's all. But I DO think that these dwarfs are real, and maybe dangerous. They frightened me!”  
“They were frightening because they were summoners of a fatal future! You're too young to understand that...”

Tauriel had heard enough. The dragon, and the gold under the mountain... it was obvious why the dwarfs had come here. 

But for now a different piece of news mattered more to her:  
'They've left!' she thought.  
'What means that they probably got away from the orcs... but was Kíli able to go with them?” 

She knew that the dwarfs were tough creatures, a single wound of an arrow or a blade wouldn't kill Kíli nor disable him from walking and he'd like to go with his friends.

But there was a different thought forming in her head, a dread that she tried to push away:  
what if it wasn't a normal weapon that had wounded the dwarf, what if id was one of the cursed ones some orcs had used in prior slaughters? 

The thought frightened her, when it really was a curse that maintained Kílis wound he would be twitching in pain, and fighting death by now. 

And neither humans nor dwarfs would know how to help him.

 

What should she do? She reflected hastily:

Legolas was somewhere on her left, tiptoeing, searching.

The humans in this city had obviously been aware of the presence of the dwarfs, and they were more-or-less okay with it. 

Would they be okay with elfs in their city? 

Should she ask the humans if they knew whether all the dwarfs had left the city or one or more had stayed here? 

The two humans she'd listened to earlier only said that 'they' had left, but it had seemed like they thought that all of the dwarfs were gone. 

Maybe they just didn't knew about a dwarf that had been left behind?

'Or maybe, maybe...' a mean voice whispered in her mind,  
'Maybe they don't talk about him because they don't see him as a possible danger- because he's no longer alive?' 

She wouldn't allow herself to think that. 

But what should she do? 

'It's too many 'maybe's' she thought.  
'I have to look for Legolas, he could have found something helpful.'


	6. fighting

But she didn't got far enough too look for him. When she turned around, with the intention of going to the junction where she and Legolas had seperated, she heard sounds.

Noises that sounded like fighting: swearing, groaning, muffled orders and the sound of crossed swords. 

Tauriel turned to where she thought the sounds came from. 

Thenceforth, everything happened too fast to process it- and at the same time it seemed to be a world in slow motion.

She hurried. 

There was Legolas, and orcs, and a dwarf on the ground.

She reached little staircase leading into one of the wooden houses which buckled on its stilts while there were dwarfs and orcs and the two elfs fighting in, on and around it.

She got inside the hut, into a room which seemed to be living- or dining room.

Legolas was with her, there were even more orcs, fighting, killing, there were human children and a woman in her way and then hiding under a table,  
\- and then she saw him. 

Kíli, lying on a bed in a little ___, twitching and with an unhealthy face paint. 

He was about to die. 

So close to death that, when she thought about this day later, it seemed like a miracle to her that he had survived the time she needed to fight the orcs.

His sight let her freeze first, but then it gave her new strength.

She needed to save him, he needed her healing powers. 

With new energy she fought and defeated the orcs, with the help of Legolas and some dwarfs whose names she couldn't recall. 

The last orcs which were left ran away. 

Legolas turned to the door, ready to leave. 

He turned around- she knew that he expected her to follow him.  
But she also knew she wouldn't. 

She didn't even care about whether he would go after the orcs or head towards the elvish woods. 

She shook her head and watched him leave while she turned in Kílis direction. 

Legolas didn't need her help at this moment - but Kíli did.


	7. healing and dreaming

Tauriel broke away from the sight of Legolas leaving and turned around. 

The humans seemed to be allright, the women still hiding under the table, looking afraid and shocked about what just had happened. 

She looked at Kíli.  
According to the Attilas he had put at his wound, the male human did knew something about healing and healing leaves. 

But Tauriel was sure that it needed more to completely heal the dwarf, the injury was cursed, there was no other explanation for his bad condition.

 

Humans and dwarfs let her pass when she walked over to Kíli, but she barely noticed them. 

All of her mind was focused on the wounded warrior in front of her. 

She touched him, looked at him- and then she spoke, and even though she had never used that kind of magic before, somehow, she knew exactly how to act, what to do, what to say, what to think. 

She watched how black magic left Kílis body when her own magic connected with him. 

She had saved him.  
He would live. 

Only when she noticed how relieved she felt with these thoughts, she noticed how she had feared that she might lose him. 

 

While she was still buried in her own thoughts, Kíli had opened his eyes, looking at her but probably not quite aware of the fact that he was actually seeing her.  
He was talking, mumbling about how beautiful she was, how he wished that she would really be there - and what would be if she'd love him, if she would be able to love him. 

It seemed like her heart forgot his function for a while, it skipped a beat, tumbled and Tauriel felt in a way he had never felt before. 

So he was asking *what would be if she could love him*. 

Did this mean that he loved her? And what would that mean?

Her thoughts flew back to that night, after their conversation in the dungeon, when she had been lying awake in her room, trying to convince herself that she didn't love him... was it that way?  
Didn't she love him? 

 

She had come all the way here to rescue him, had saved him from the orcs and the dark weapons curse. 

Her heart could only tell her the truth. 

And somewhere, deep inside her, she had always known this.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who read this, i know it isn't perfect and hope that you've enjoyed it anyway :) i think I'll continue the story and write about what's happening in hobbit3, so it's not *completely* the end :)


End file.
